Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora/Almanac
The almanac entries of Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora. Healixflower Healixflower has recently opened an all-new hospital complex in the center of Suburbia. "I love healing other plants back to health again. The best part of it all is the fact that I can hold adorable lil' newborns and I don't get forced to go and fight on the lawn! The only reason I'm here, after all, is the fact that I'm...uh...looking after a sick mushroom who left the hospital to go and fight! I definitely don't enjoy fighting or anything of the like...heh..." Bubble-shroom "I may be cute," says the adorable Bubble-shroom, "b-but that does not make me weak! I'm as strong as a m-mighty plantbuilder! I'm as p-powerful as Cob Cannon! I'm...I'm...Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE! AAAAAAAAAH!" Termitater Raised in the concrete jungles of Las Vegas, Termitater has seen it all- action movies, fistfights, movie stars- you name it. "The real question is; what isn't there I have YET to see?", Termitater says in a bold voice. The other plants say Termitater is making all these rumors up, but Termitater denies this. Unholy Sprout Unholy Sprout has been trying to play rock music, but he just can't seem to get it right. He's been trying, but he thinks just doing it could work. Plantcracker The Plantcracker Trio literally looks like a multi-colored bomb bursting in air. Or at least at night, where there was proof that they were still there. CocoTree-pult Coco Tree-pult spends her time stopping zombies, but when she isn't fighting them, she relaxes in the Big Wave Beach. Solar Panicle When you think "Sun-using" plant, you most likely think of plants that drain your sun like Magnifying Grass and Mangogleam. Solar Panicle wishes to take a stand against such "unfair" sun treatment. Peashooter Damage: Range: Recharge: Normal Straight Fast Peashooters shoot basic peas. Range: Straight TBA Sunflower Damage: Range: Recharge: None None Fast Sunflowers produce sun. Special: produces sun TBA Wall-nut TBA Potato Mine TBA Puff-shroom TBA Sun-shroom TBA Fume-shroom TBA Jadevine TBA Miracle Leaf TBA Pult-shroom TBA Bamboo-Slash TBA White Radish TBA Ganoderma TBA Rock Rose As still as a statue, Rock Rose once accidently got put into a museum, kept scaring night guards until they finally realized she was alive. Flameflower For anyone who's sick of hot tubs, she has an alternative, a nice warm LAVA bath! Volcaneo Volcaneo was once a simply sugar cane until one day she got covered with tons of lava from a nearby volcano. Now she's a volcano herself...but she's yet to admit it. Gooseberry Otherwise known as the bird of different colors, this rare creature has different colors depending on where they live. They're also good at playing the trumpet. Snowall Berry She's the "queen" snowball player, seriously, try her 1v1, those walls will always come back. Hawkweed Currently looking for a date, he always hovers over people instead of looking face-to-face, thus the life of a shy bird. Sun-pult She doesn't just lob sun, she lobs sun from the brightest place on Earth. To her surprise, doesn't seem to make that much of a difference. Mirrorguama Palm !ereh gnidaer er'uoy tahw ekil, elpoep esufnoc ot skcirt sevol mlaP amaugrorriM, tfaf kciuq a s'ereh, rorrim a desu uoy fI Were Pear He likes howling at the moon, no matter how strange it looks, hey, being a Werewolf makes you do strange things. Hoardry Willow He "hoards" a bunch of things but the thing he hoards most often? Ice Cream, loves that stuff to no end. Hedge Tombstone Looking like a tombstone can be seriously helpful but as Hedge Tombstone says "It stinks if a zombie tries to live under you like a real grave, and I mean stink, literally." Crystal Lily Despite her shiny look, she isn't made of crystals. She just loves a lot of crystal bling. Meteorice "Watch out everyone!" shouts Meteorice every time he falls down from the sky, but he gets some unsettling feeling nobody really listens. Planosaur One of the most feared dinosaurs on the planet, the Planosaur! We don't guaranteed it to zombie...or human, safe. Bee Bloom Balm He loves bees but always gets annoyed when they try to get nectar out of him, being a plant bee tamer is tough, especially when Sting Bean joins in. Chompuppy Always wanted a puppy but never had the money to get one? Well here's the Chompuppy straight for you! Sure it's almost always hungry but aren't all dogs? Just buy one for $3.99...I mean head to the Alpine Area right now! Cornado Cornado doesn't know how he got stuck in this tornado or how to get out of it but hey, if zombies stay away from his brain, he's cool with it. Creeping Vine "They can't see me. No one can. I am invisible to everyone. That's why I'm so stealthy. I could standing right next to you and you wouldn't even know." Inkus One of these days, Inkus is going to work as a clown. She doesn't know when or why, but she predicts her future and sees herself inflating balloons for little kids. "Better than needles, right?" Chrysanthemech A weapon of mass destruction powered by chlorophyll, the Chrysanthemech is there for every occasion. Whether it's a zombie apocalypse, an alien invasion, or if you just can't reach the top shelf, Chrysanthemech is here to help with it all. Triva *The Mirroguama Palm's entry is mirrored, if unmirrored it says "If you used a mirror, here's a quick fact, Mirrorguama Palm loves tricks to confuse people, like what you're reading here!" *Chompuppy's entry references the Chomper's price in PvZ2 *Cornado's entry is the same as the original entry. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora